Operation: T.H.E.-S.H.O.G.U.N./Transcript
Outside the Restaurant [[D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P.O.D.] lands and Numbuh 4 burst out to run into a crowd.] Numbuh 4: Outta the way! Come on people, move it or lose it! Step aside! Official Kids Next Door emergency here! People in crowd Hey! What the...? Numbuh 4: on top of heads in the crowd Move, move, move, move! in crowd makes annoyed sounds Numbuh 4: next to Numbuh 2 Sorry I'm late, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2: Where have you been? I had to give your place in line to someone else. to a little girl Little girl: Hi! Numbuh 4: You what?! Numbuh 2: Well you're not the only one excited about the grand opening of the All Cheese Restaurant. You better get to the back of the line before even more people show up. Numbuh 4: I... I can't believe you. Fine! Maybe I'll find a real friend at the end of the line. Numbuh 2: out in laughter You actually believe me? Come on, you know I'd never let someone take your place in the line. Little girl: Aww... out of the line Numbuh 4: Jokingly You and your cruddy jokes. I ought to put you in a figure 4 leglock and twist until your lousy kneecaps pop. restaurant staffer peeks nervously out the door Numbuh 4: Hey! Finally! into the restaurant with Numbuh 2 Restaurant staffer: You don't understand- walked down by the crowd Inside the Restaurant Numbuh 4: It's exactly what I thought heaven would look like. Numbuh 2: But with even more cheese. Where should we sit? Numbuh 4: Hm. How about over- one way Numbuh 2: opposite way This way. walk over to a table and sit down Numbuh 4: I'm not so sure about this place. It's crawling with adults. Numbuh 2: Don't worry. Everyone's just here to have some cheese and enjoy themselves. Waiter: 'ello. Bonsoir. I am Jeaque, I will be your waiter tonight. May I suggest to you the- Numbuh 4: Cheese fries! I'll have the cheese fries. Waiter: nervously around And uh, did you want cheese with your fries? Numbuh 4: Well, duh! They're cheese fries, right? Waiter: A thousand apologies, but we are out of ze cheese fries. Numbuh 4: Then I'll just have the mozzarella sticks. Waiter nervously And uh, would Monsieur care for mozzarella in the sticks? Numbuh 4: Yes. Mozzarella would be nice with my mozzarella sticks!! Waiter: nervous sweating Alas Monsieur, but we also are out of ze mozzarella. Numbuh 4: head down on table You order, Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2: OK. I'd like a nice big slice of cheesecake, please. Waiter: Nervously Would you like cheese in ze cheesecake- grabbed by Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4: Just hold on a second, bub. What kind of cruddy cheese joint is this anyway? Waiter: i am so sorry. Since the Cheese Shogun has arrived, we have been forced to give him all of our cheese as tribute. Numbuh 4: The cheese shogu- Wha...? Numbuh 2: Oh relax, Numbuh 4. We'll just order some burgers and put our own cheese on them. 2 brings up a large piece of cheese onto the table Numbuh 2: I never go anywhere without- Waiter: No no no! Monsieur, they'll come back. blurry forms crash through windows and doors Waiter: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! the guests burst out of the restaurant and run away Numbuh 4: What's going on? Hey! Ninja throws cheese throwing stars at Numbuh 2 and 4 and a hook to grab his cheese Numbuh 2: My cheese! Gasp Cheese ninjas! We don't want any trouble, guys. We're just here to eat some cheese. Cheese Ninja: Gasp Eat cheese? Take them! cheese ninja jumps at Numbuh 2 and 4 At the Cheese Temple 2 and 4 are brought before the Cheese Shogun Cheese Ninja: Forgive the disturbance, oh exalted one. But these two vermin were apprehended attempting to, um, eat some of your Lordships cheese. Cheese Shogun Roquefort: WHAAT!? To Be Continued Treated like prisoners The cheese chase Falcon Kick! You beat the master? Tasty cheese Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts